thoughts
by Leaskatniss
Summary: Santana can't stop thinking about Sebastian after their duel 3 years ago. what happens when she bumps into him, in New York? I suck at writing a summary. please read (SEBTANA)


**Heeey. It's me and yes I'm still alive. I'm having a huge writers block but this story popped up in my head. Please let me know if you like it and if I should continue. It would mean a lot. This story takes place 3 years after Santana and Sebastian had their 'Smooth criminal'duet. I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

SANTANA POV:

It's been three years since our duel. And here I am in New York, thinking about him again. Yes I've been with Britanny and Dani, but it didn't work out. Mainly because I kept thinking about him, the devil. Ever since our duel I can't take my mind off him. I can't listen to 'smooth criminal' without thinking about the duel, the way we circled through the chairs, the way he looked at me, it was the day I found out I might be bi- sexual.

Living with Rachel and Kurt was great, sometimes. Did they know Sebastian was still on my mind? Heck no. Was I going to tell them? Oh hell to the no.

It could get a little lonely sometimes. When Rachel and Kurt were at college, I was all alone in our little, comfy apartment. Sometimes it was great, but most of the times I just needed someone. Someone to talk with. Have fun with.

Today was that type of day. I woke up at 10am. Rachel and Kurt were already at NYADA. I took a long, hot shower, made myself some breakfast while watching TV, but I got bored as soon as I finished my breakfast. I decided I could go to Starbucks to get a cotton candy frappuccino, because heck I've been craving for that for days now. I put on a pair of simple black jeans, with a black tank-top and a blue jacket. I did my hair in a loose bun and headed out of the apartment to Starbucks.

Moving to New York was the best thing I've done. I loved how busy it always was, I loved the people and everything! Still it got boring sometimes, which was weird.

After a nice walk I finally arrived at starbucks, I placed my order and waited at the counter. And that was the moment I saw a person I wished I would have never seen in my life again, but at the same time, would love to spend all my time with. The devil himself, SEBASTIAN. I tried to avoid him, not to look at him, because I didn't want him to notice me. I wasn't ready to talk to him. Heck did he even remember me? he probably forgot about our duel 3 years ago. He probably forgot me.

Finally my cotton candy frappuccino was done at I hurried out of Starbucks. I thought I made it out in time, but then I felt someone grabbing my wrists.

"KEEP YOUR PAWS OF ME!" I yelled, not knowing who grabbed my wrist until I turned around and see him, Sebastian.

"Also nice to see you again Lopez." He said with his oh so annoying, yet attractive smirk.

"Funny, I though you would already forgot about me."

"How could I forget the biggest bitch of Lima Ohio?" well great, that's how he thought about me.

"What the heck are you doing in New York?"

"I could ask the same to you." He said, smirk still on his face.

"I live here."

"But you're not going to college." He stated.

"How do you know?"

"You're just not that type of girl, I assumed."

"well, you're right. I still didn't got my answer though. What are you doing in New York?"

"I live here."

"But you're not going to college." I said with a smirk, repeating what he had said to me.

"Nope, why would I?" God he was still the male version of me. And god he looked so handsome without his weird Warbler uniform.

"Do you live by yourself or what?"

"yes, just me. what about you?"

"Ha, still have no friends? I live with Rachel and Kurt."

"Shut it Lopez. Rachel and Kurt? You must be kidding me!"

"Not kidding at all. It's amazing living with them."

"Sure." he shrugged.

"Well, I'm getting really annoyed by you, so I'm heading off to my apartment. Bye twink!" I said and started to walk away. But Sebastian stopped me.

"Wait, here's my number. Text me if you want to hang out or something?" He said awkwardly.

"We'll see." I said like I didn't care. But inside I felt like a happy child who just got an ice cream.

Back in my apartment I thought I went crazy! My mind was driving me nuts and I kept thinking about Sebastian. Why did I had to walk into him? I was trying my hardest to forget him. But that wasn't going happen. I hated that stupid asshole but at the same time I felt like I was falling for him.

Rachel and Kurt came finally home from college and I couldn't be happier about that, I needed some distraction.

"Hey guys! How was your day?" I said happy.

"Great! How was yours?" Rachel asked.

"Nah boring." I said, not telling them about my little meet up with Sebastian.

I went to bed early that day. But I couldn't sleep. My thoughts kept drifting away to him. The way he had looked at me today, the way he had hold my wrist, the way how cute he was while giving me his number. God, Sebastian freaking Smythe was driving me crazy! I fell asleep that night, thinking and dreaming about him.

* * *

**This is probably very very bad. I'm sorry! please leave a review! **


End file.
